1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image scanner configured to scan an image.
2. Related Art
An image scanner having a handover function has been known. In the handover function, the known image scanner performs near field communication (hereinafter referred to as “NFC” or “NFC wireless communication”) with an NFC-compatible terminal device only to authenticate the terminal device via the NFC wireless communication, and thereafter communicates a large amount of data via higher-speed communication based on different communication standards.
Further, an image scanner has been known that is capable of reading information from an RFID tag embedded in a document sheet as well as reading an image formed on the document sheet. When the image scanner concurrently reads the image and the RFID tag, electromagnetic waves caused by reading the RFID tag might have negative influences on the read image data. Therefore, the known image scanner is configured to begin to read the image and begin to read the RFID tag at respective different moments.